


Final

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finishes high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final

The school explodes, a thousand pieces collapsing into burning splinters. It’s pretty.

(Snyder wanders past – or at least, he does in her head, the real one’s disappeared somewhere – sneering, “That’s right, everyone watch and cheer. An important building is being destroyed by hooligans. No need to get upset.”)

Her memories explode with it – all the late homework, fish monsters, detention, disbelieving teachers, bad dates, ambushes, expulsions, and history tests, shattered into pieces and going up in flames.

(Wesley wanders – or rolls – past, moaning.)

She should probably be remorseful. But she’s just blown up the school – and she can’t help grinning.


End file.
